Host club Hetalia
by Aiamcupid
Summary: Alfred comes to his sister New York city's club one day to find that she hasn't exactly done somthing he'd expect......Read or exsit this page wile screaning HOLY RUSTED METAL BATMAN! *fangirl's away*
1. Oh brother dear, I sold the house

Hetalia fan fic with oc characters. I only own NYC a.k.a. Liberty and the fact I put them in a host club. That i know of...... oh and if you want to see the club layout just cheak out my deviantart i also got a pic of NYC (face only) there to.

chapter 1 - Oh Brother dear I sold the house!

Alfred walked in to his sisters newly finished building. He had no idea what she was going with it yet. Looking around he saw place looked vary classy instead the dump it was. He also spied a mirrored room that was attached to the high ceiling that wasn't there before.

"OH HEY ALFRED YOUR HERE!!" He then spotted his sister Liberty, who looked very much like him but with longer hair and big assets that could be compared to Ukraine only not so big, coming down the spiral stare case that connected the mirrored room to the bar. Alfred met her half way. "Well it toke you forever to get here. So what do you think?" She motioned to the room. It was one big room with red and gold furniture. There was one to three throw pillows on every couch and chair. All in all Alfred was amazed.

"It looks amazing liberty but what do you plan on doing with it?"

Liberty gave a suspicious grin that made Alfred worry a little. "Weeeell I plan on making this a Host Club!"

"Now the decor makes seance! Who do you plan on hiring?" He looked at the room again only to look back at his sister who was now giving him a puppy dog look.

"Oh brother dear, please be my hero you have to work here." Liberty said in a fair maiden type of voice.

Alfred now had a big smile on and he got a heroic pose. "Of course I'll help you!"

Liberty then hugged him. "Oh brother dear your my hero!!" He smiled to himself. Liberty let go of him. "So Liberty do you have anyone else you've hired or want to hire?"

"No, and no, but I don't think I'll really have a problem with that." Liberty looked at her soon to be host club.

Alfred was now grining suspicusly. "I bet I could hire more people then you."

Liberty got an smirk identical to his. "Is that a challenge Alfred? Well well well you are on and sooo going down." Liberty and Alfred shook hands to set the challenge in motion. "So is there any thing else you would like to know before the very Short tour?"

"Yea, How did you pay for all this?"

Liberty instantly paled. "Oh brother dear I sold the house!" She cringed waiting for what would come next.

Alfred's eyes went in to shadow behind his bangs. Liberty saw this and started to run from her older brother, she made it part way up the stair case before he grabbed her ankle. She fell up the stairs, Liberty turned so she was facing her attacker. He towered over her with a very ominous grin.

Liberty panicked and began rambling about her plan on the house. "Well I had to sell it to pay for all this and I made it so we can live here wile we pay to get the house back I asked the Realtors to put it on hold so that we could buy it back I'm not sorry but I promise to get it back!!" she finally stopped from a combo of lack of air and not knowing what else to say. Looking up at her brother Liberty, saw his ominous face turn to a nice one. She gave a big sigh of relief.

Alfred helped his sister up. "So how 'bout that tour then we head down to McDonald's for a bite to eat?" With a smile liberty began the tour.

After the tour Alfred and Liberty were getting ready to leave when some thing dawned on him. "Liberty how is it we're still living at the house?"

Liberty turned toward her Alfred and with a smile started to make her way to the door. "Well you see truth is we have to be out of there in umm three days. meet you at McDonald's!" she quickly ran out the door Alfred not far behind her.

-  
oh and if you want to be a customer to Host Club Hetalia just contact me and I'll see to it

please r&r


	2. Beer beer and more beer!

I still don't own Hetalia. Hetalia fan fic with oc characters. I only own NYC a.k.a. Liberty and the fact I put them in a host club. That i know of...... oh and if you want to see the club layout just cheak out my deviantart.

chapter 2 - Beer beer and more beer!

Alfred was now waiting for Arthur at the bar of his temperary home. He had a plan, and it was to get his Arthur to join the host club. His plan well since his dear friend Arthur was such a light wait when it came to booze , he was going to have him drink untill he was drunk enuff to sign a contract. It was perfect plan if he did say so himself.  
The door opend and Arthur walked in looking annoyed as usual. "Arthur, your finaly here come sit have a drink!" Alfred had his usual smile on as Arthur sat on the stool next to him. He then opend a a beer and placed in frount of his friend. "Alfred why are we here insted of at the usual spot?" He sayed picking up the beer and takeing a drink. "This is the new place my sister Liberty is planing to open. Do you like it?" He grabed his own beer and turning the swival stool.  
Arthur mimiced him to get himself a good look at the place. "It looks fancy." He takes another drink of the beer.

Two beers later Arthur was already drunk off his ass. Alferd knew that now was a great to start his plan.  
"baka!"  
"Arthur you need to sign this." He places a pen and a document.  
"why doo I need ta do that? you baka!" he slerd his words as he dunk glaired at Alfred. "If you don't I'm gonna lose something special to me." Alfred sayed looking serieus. Arthur looked between the document and Alfred "Please." After a moment Arthur pick up the pen and scribled hes name. Alfred quickly snached up the document. "Thank you soo mush Arthur your the best." he said putting the document in his pocket. Arthur glaired at Alfred. "Wait a minuet. What did ..... bakabakabakabakabakabaka-"  
Alfred grind through the light hits he was now getting from his friend. "One down."  
______________________________________________

sorry for the long wait and if it not all that good i have wrighters block and this was all i coud get


End file.
